


(Let The Love) Begin

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), M/M, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Whereas with every smile Minseok makes, a flower is sure to bloom somewhere, and with every step Yixing takes towards Minseok, a snowfall is sure to happen.





	(Let The Love) Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest and fastest fic I have ever done. To the prompter, I'm sorry if this isn't what you thought of. And thanks to the mods who were very accommodating and understanding. Also, to my wonderful beta, thank you so much for putting up with me and my writer's block! :) 
> 
> Cheers to another successful round!

It’s not often that the institute holds parties like this. It’s a failed attempt of the staff (or most likely the senior students) to make the students feel like they’re attending a normal school, studying normal things and experiencing normal school activities like homecoming and dance. It’s supposed to be a break from all the mutant related predicaments (studying included) that they had to face on a daily basis. And that night was one of those nights, and it was to celebrate the new batch of graduates.

The theme was supposed to be senior prom – though the line blurs on the term senior. All the students were invited, even the ones who weren’t even teens yet and those who were way past their teenage years, just like Minseok.

Minseok was one of the twelve people who were qualified to join the new generation of X-Men, and in his early twenties he was one of the older members along with Luhan and Kris. Attending a juvenile kind of party like this had always been on the lowest of low in Minseok’s priority, even if the celebration was for him. But seeing the younger kids enjoy that night without thinking of their mutant woes was refreshing.

The danger room was suddenly transformed to a perfect replica of a normal high school gymnasium littered with decorations for the dance. Strobe lights were the only source of light along with dimmed lamps on the corners and instead of the usual sounds of battle and sparring, house music was booming all over the room. A long table was set on one side where snacks and punches were served and in the middle of the room was a makeshift dance floor where the majority of the students were.

Minseok had to give credit to the organizers. It felt like he was really attending those typical high school dance based on some movies he had watched before.

And like in those movies he had watched, there’s always the wallflower-forced-to-attend-because-of-his-best-friend kind of character. Unfortunately, in this scenario, it was him. Luhan had coerced him to come because, well, just because. Though as soon as they entered the venue, Minseok’s so called best friend disappeared to who knows where, and that had been almost an hour ago.

So Minseok decided to be the wallflower. He really wasn’t an outgoing person and if he could, he would’ve stayed holed up in his room for the rest of the night. And maybe he should’ve called it a night, just when the upbeat house music slowly faded into cheesy ballads.

Those things weren’t really his thing, and maybe Luhan was right about how his heart was just as cold as the ice and snow he conjured.

He took one last gulp from the cup in his hand, deciding not to get one more since he just saw Baekhyun and Jongdae lingering about near the punch a few minutes ago. His cup was left on a nearby table as he made his way towards the doors when a strange sensation rushed through his veins. It was similar to when he would use his abilities, only he wasn’t thinking of that.

Against his will, he found himself catching a lone snowflake on his fingertip as his heart started beating rapidly. A few more snowflakes started falling above him just as he felt a tap on his shoulder. With a quick glance, Minseok saw the new guy in front of him – Yixing, with an uncertain smile on his lips.

Zhang Yixing was in the same age bracket as Minseok, and the guy just arrived a few weeks ago. Minseok hadn’t really had the chance to get to know him, hadn’t even sparred with him. The only thing he knew about the newcomer was that he was a healer – and was good at that to steal a spot on the team.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, um. I’m the new guy, and everyone else seemed preoccupied except you, so I thought maybe I’d approach you?”

“Ah, yes. Well, I was with Luhan earlier – you know, the nosy telepath? But he left. Actually, I’m just about to go too.” Minseok forced a smile, hoping that it won’t look like a grimace. He also ignored the way Yixing’s expression fell just a little bit. “I think we haven’t formally met, I’m Minseok.”

“I know.” Yixing blurted out all too sudden and Minseok blinked a few times. And if Minseok would squint a bit, he would see the small blush on Yixing’s cheeks. “I’m Yixing.”

“I know.”

Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle at the sheepish look that Yixing had. And when the chuckles died down, an awkward air enveloped the two of them with a mellow song playing in the background. He was never one for conversations and he was thinking of how to bid Yixing goodbye, but then, another bout of adrenaline rushed through Minseok once more and the snow fell steadily above them.

He cursed under his breath as he watched Yixing looked up from where the snow was falling, some snowflakes landing on his tousled hair.

“I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I don’t even know why there’s snowfall when I haven’t summoned it.”

It was Yixing’s turn to chuckle and the adrenaline rush was on full force inside Minseok. It didn’t help that a dimple was lodged on Yixing’s cheeks.

“It’s quite alright. Actually, it’s more than alright. This is the first time someone managed to breach through my defenses.”

“Defenses?”

“Yeah. I would’ve love to tell about it but you said you were leaving, unless…?”

Interesting. Maybe he could spare this newcomer a few minutes.

“Okay, you got me.” Minseok chuckled once more and before he knew it, the snowfall increased into something straight out of a clichéd romcom movie. Soon enough, Yixing was escorting him onto a nearby vacant table.

The scene on the dance floor was now mellower than it was a few moments ago, and the gyrating bodies earlier were replaced by couples swaying slowly along the love song. It really did feel like a senior prom.

“So…?”

“Ah yeah. Want some drinks?”

“I’m starting to think you planned this all along.”

“Maybe.” There was a mysterious smile ghosting on Yixing’s lips. Minseok denied that his heart skipped a bit from the sight. It really was a senior prom, with the way he’s acting like a high school girl in front of her crush. And it’s not like he has a crush on Yixing too, heck, he barely saw him in the two weeks he had been attending the academy and talked to him for the first time that night.

And yet with every step closer that Yixing took, Minseok’s veins thrummed with energy and the snowfall steadily continues. It was weird.

“I think I’m good. And it’s wise not to drink more punch, I have a feeling it’s spiked since Jongdae and Baekhyun were hanging around there earlier.”

“Ah, yes. I heard the two of them are quite a riot.”

“Indeed.”

Silence once again encased the two of them, but this time it was far from awkward. Minseok found himself taking in Yixing’s features underneath the snowfall. And when he leaned closer unconsciously, somehow the snowfall expanded all over the room just in time that another cringe-worthy love song played.

Several eyes turned towards him and whereas embarrassment should have been, there’s only adrenaline pumping through Minseok, and he could say it’s because of Yixing.

“I didn’t know you’re the romantic type.” Yixing chuckled, eyes never leaving Minseok as the latter rolled his eyes.

“Look, I don’t even know why my powers are going haywire. I swear this is the first time this has happened.”

“Must be because you’re with someone good-looking?”

An amused scoff came out of Minseok and Yixing had the decency to look dead serious, though the twinkling on his eyes told a different story.

“Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?”

“Whatever you want it to be.”

Minseok found himself chuckling, his head shaking in disbelief. Maybe it was a good choice that he stayed for a few minutes. Zhang Yixing was one interesting guy. And just when he thought the night had seen enough interesting things from Yixing, another one sprouted in front of Minseok. Literally.

A rose slowly budded in the middle of the table, stopping in full bloom. The flower looked majestic underneath the steady fall of the snow, although its sudden appearance startled Minseok. He looked up and saw an equally startled Yixing staring at the rose in confusion.

“I didn’t know you’re the romantic type too, Yixing.”

Yixing blinked up at Minseok before he found himself chuckling. Then he leaned forward and plucked the flower with his slender fingers before offering it to Minseok.

“I would’ve told you that this is the first time this has happened, but then again you’d accuse me of copying you.”

“Hey, maybe it’s because you’re with a good-looking person right now.”

“Touché.”

Another round of chuckles erupted from Minseok as he took the flower from Yixing. Surprisingly, it didn’t have thorns and thought it looked delicate under his touch, the flower seemed sturdy under Minseok’s touch.

Much like how Yixing looked like, if based on what Minseok had heard.

“So, about this defense you’re talking about?”

A light bulb seemed to turn on in Yixing’s head before he perked up, smile a little bright. Minseok couldn’t help but think that Yixing’s captured his interest and he won’t let it go anytime soon, which is saying something because not a lot of people could do that.

“Right. So, my main ability was that of healing. I could either heal or kill with a simple touch and along with this, I’m mostly immune to any disease known. My wounds heal by themselves and my body regenerates on its own. When I was a kid, another power manifested inside me. I discovered that I’m also immune from other mutants’ ability.”

“So…you’re saying that you’re invulnerable?”

“I don’t mean to brag, but yeah. You can ask Jongin and Sehun. They’re my regular sparring partners and neither once did they penetrated this barrier I have.”

“That’s…interesting.”

“Indeed. I was invulnerable until tonight.” And to prove his point, Yixing raised his hand and let a few snowflakes fall on his awaiting palm. “You’re the first person to make me experience how it’s like to be on the receiving end of somebody else’s power. You even made me conjure a flower when you chuckled.”

“Oh. So maybe I should stop chuckling then. You might conjure up a bush full of red roses.”

Minseok thought that a laughing Yixing was a cute one, and the dimple was definitely the reason behind it.

“That would be unfortunate though, not seeing you smile for the rest of the night.”

“You’re one horrible flirt, aren’t you?”

“I try.” Yixing smirked and sent a casual shrug that made Minseok chuckle. A few tables away from them, another rose bloomed, making the couple occupying it gasp in surprise and confusion. “Whoops?”

“You’re interesting, Zhang Yixing. Tell me, are you always this…flirty?”

“Not really. Just towards guys who could break into my defenses.”

Minseok could only shake his head in amusement, trying his hardest not to smile. Or at least attempt to not show it to Yixing. It was weird, having this kind of reaction to each other’s mere presence, yet entertaining at the same time.

“So, seeing that you think I’m a horrible flirt, why don’t I take it up a notch and maybe ask you to dance?”

A total horrible flirt. And yet Minseok wasn’t repulsed by it. In fact, he was enjoying it. Or maybe because he hadn’t had someone flirt with him for such a long time.

“Why would I even consider it?”

“Because this party was supposed to be some senior prom attempt? It’s such a waste not to have a dance with you, too.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips quirking up just as Yixing offered his hand to him. One look at the healer and Minseok lost the power to resist. It was unfair how Yixing looked dashing underneath the snowfall like he was some leading man to a romantic drama.

Then what did that make Minseok?

“Well?”

Eyes focused on the outstretched hand in front of him, Minseok couldn’t help but sigh in defeat before shrugging.

“Though, I have to warn you. I haven’t danced since I was a kindergarten student.” Minseok then took the hand and the warmth emanating from it did nothing to calm his heart.

“Must have been a quite a cute sight then.”

Yixing led Minseok towards the dance floor, passing through couples swaying and professors with watchful eyes on the younger students. Warm hands rested on Minseok’s waist before he could contemplate on where to place his, leaving him no choice but to place them on Yixing’s broad shoulders.

Soon enough, they were dancing along the mellow song with Yixing leading Minseok. And it’s not like Minseok had qualms about it. At least he hadn’t stepped on Yixing’s foot yet.

“Don’t you think we’re in some kind of a fairy tale like scenario?”

“Why do you think so?”

“Well, we’re swaying along this cheesy song under what seemed like the first snow fall.”

“You’re insufferable.”

And Minseok regretted saying that with a barely suppressed grin, because all too sudden, the floor they were standing on was covered with green grass, followed by roses sprouting around them. They were a sight to behold indeed.

“Gods, Minseok, what are you doing to me?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Minseok tried his hardest not to laugh, but Yixing’s laughter was contagious. And as expected, a few more flowers bloomed randomly all over the room. When the laughter faded, they both found themselves staring at each other.

It really did feel like a cheesy scene on an equally cheesy drama series. Until Yixing opened his mouth.

“So, since this is a senior prom kind of scenario, do you think I can persuade you into ending up on my bed tonight?”

Totally insufferable.

Minseok couldn’t help but think missions with Yixing would either be annoying or interesting. Or both.


End file.
